The present invention relates to a bearing device. More particularly, the present invention relates to a bearing device with a partially hollow structural element.
Conventional pivot bearing devices and insert parts intended therefore are shown, for example, in DE 197 17 114 A1 and EP 1 315 911 B1.
It is known for a respective bearing bushing to be fastened on the opposite wall regions of tubular components in order thus to form a bearing location. For jamming-free pivoting of a bearing bolt or the like, which is accommodated in a rotatable manner in the bearing bushings in order to bear a separate component, it is imperative for the two bearing bushings to be precisely coaxial, but this requires a complex and thus costly production operation.
For tubular components, pivot bearing devices in which bearing bushings or the like are fastened in or on the tubular components by welding are known. Weld connections are usually costly to produce and, on account of the heat introduced, result in disadvantageous warping and in weakening of the tubular structural element.
Furthermore, in particular when forming by internal high pressure, weld connections may result in a decrease in the work-hardening produced by the forming operation. In the event of warping occurring as a result of the quantity of heat introduced, costly correcting operations are usually necessary in order to compensate for the warping. Furthermore, the operation of introducing two openings or through-passages in the tubular component in the necessary coaxial arrangement, these openings or through-passages being necessary if the component is to have a bearing location which passes right through it, is very complex, and thus costly, in production terms.